i'll waitXD
by invincibleorangeXD
Summary: the story before 'listen to my heart please.' please read, enjoy and review ok?XD


I'll wait..

Summary: woo bin liks ha jae kyung but hide his feelings as he finds out that she will get married with gu jun pyo. Jae kyung was happy about marrying jun pyo at first but change 360 degree when she finds out that jun pyo loves jan di and not her.

Prologue.

She was sitting alone at the lake when she heard two familiar voices. She turns her head and saw two people sitting on a bench. She knew those people well. She was shocked to see them here but make no effort to move or even eavesdropping on their conversation but her distance makes it possible for her to hear their each and every word.

"We really got to stop seeing each other, junpyo." Jak kyung heard she sigh.

"Why? Really, there's no reason for us to do so."

"you're already engaged to unni. It's not proper for us to still be together."

"That is a complete bull shit." He cursed. "I love you. Only you and not some other monkey princess." He said harshly.

Jae kyung keep on staring at the lake but she heard everything.

"Look," he continued. "whatever happens, I'll stick with you , geum jan di. You are my only moon and the only person who is in my heart. No matter what my mother did, we'll be together. I won't get married with any other person and that's final." he said before sealing the deal with a kiss.

Ha jae kyung didn't have to see anything to know that what gu jun pyo had said was serious. She could already imagine how he would look like while saying those words. His eyes would bore into jan di's and his hand would be gripping her's hard."

Jae kyung grin to herself as she pulls on her hoodie and her black glasses before getting on her foot and walk away, leaving the two love birds alone.

Woo bin's p.o.v

I'm really not the type of guy who likes to interfere in other people's business my instinct was already banging in my head telling me to go and check what's going on when he heard a girl scream. But I was caught off guard as I stared down to my forbidden love, ha jae kyung.

6 man was surrounding her. They are starting to tear jae kyung's clothes apart and that makes my anger burn like rapid fire. The first thing that cross my mind was _go and kick their sorry ass and make them suffer._

And I did the exact thing. One by one flee after a major failure attempt to hurt me. One however did manage to slash my arm but I don't care. Whatever happens, ha jae kyung is my first priority.

As soon as all those idiots are gone, I ran towards jae kyung who was half hiding under an old bench.

"here" I said, pulling off my jacket and place over jae kyung to keep her warm and cover her bare skin. "take this or you'll freeze."

Jae kyung struggled but quietly, I calm her down "hey now, chill. Its me, song woo bin." Instantly, her head jerk up and our eyes met. It hurts me to see that she's crying but my Casanova charm is currently out of order right now so I continue talking. "and incase you forgotten, I'm jun pyo's friend." I said with a smile but again, she didn't say anything. Instead, she buried her head in my arm and I heard a soft sobbing. I didn't say anything. I just simply wait there a few seconds before talking again "I'm not gonna harm you but its real windy out here so I'm gonna lift you up and place you inside my car okay.?"

Jae kyung didn't respond nor make any struggles as I lift her up and walk back to my orange lotus. I settled myself at the driver seat and start driving after placing her down at the passenger seat and switch on the heater. During my drive, I tried my best to make jae kyung talk to me but all she did was nod or shook her head, so I give up and simply drive in silence.

_Flashback~_

"hey! Get away from the lady!" I heard someone shouted. A man. I can't see his face but his voice sounded familiar. I tried to catch his face but I cant. He keep moving and fighting those jerks.

I don't know why I cant move. I don't know why I cant protect myself. It's like I'm all numb –despite the whether-. I know that all those idiots were distracted and I should be running like a lightning bolt right now but my legs are betraying me.

As I half hid under some bench, I heard footsteps coming nearer. I wanted to scream but I cant find my voice. Then, I felt something cover me up. Still, I struggle as if I could escape but then the familiar voice spoke again. "_hey now chill. Its me, song woo bin"_

My eyes jerk right up and my eyes met his bright brown eyes.

_End of flashback~_

"okay!" woo bin clap his hands together thus making me jump. "we're here" he continued with a smile which I cant reply. I went staring outside and back to him.

"Whose mansion is this?" I asked in a voice that doesn't belong to me.

"this my house, ofcourse." He said, still smiling. "why bring me here?" I asked, looking at the huge mansion outside. It looked so warm and welcoming.

"well," I heard he sigh quietly. "I don't know where you lived. You never told me. Or do you want me to send you to jun pyo's house? seriously cant bring ou back there with your clothes all torn. Trust me, that shallow minded guy will go off thinking I did something awful to _you._" He said.

My eyes fell from woo bin to my engagement ring. "Trust me, he doesn't care one bit about me. " I whisper quietly to myselfI didn't even notice when the heck did that woo bin get out off his car and went to open my door.

"you jumped again didn't you?" he asked, poping his head from the door. "mianhae but c'mon, its cold out here. I might go coo-coo and freeze " He said, reaching for my hand.

I cant help but to smile lightly as I step out the car, which then almost make me fall on my butt if woo bin didn't catch me. I groaned. _Whats wrong with you, legs? Why cant I stand up?_

"woah. Relax a bit." He said. "c'mon. let me carry you" he offeres but I quickly refuses.

"its okay. I'm fine. Just..show me the way." I insisted.

"ooo..kayy" woo bin looked kinda hurt but recovered. "this way ma'am"

Woo bin took few steps forward as I struggled to follow him. Unfortunately, on my sixth step, I stumbled and again, woo bin catch me. He looked at me and I can see his eyes are worried. "are ou sure you can walk?"

I looked at him and nod. I didn't want to make a fool of myself by asking him to carry me now.

"you know what? Here."he said as he reach out is arm infront of me. "take my hand. We'll walk together."

It took me solid 3 seconds to agree. My legs are already screaming in pain as I walk but I tried my best to ignore it.

We went through the huge door and woo bin later show me the way to a guest room. "There. This is your room." He said after opening me a door, revealing a huge bed and a sweet scented aroma of lavender. "You could have your shower and rest here. I'll send you your clothes later. I need to find them first" he said with a small laugh. "and oh, just tell me whenever you're ready to go home okay. I wont force you or anything." He said as he walks to the door.

"woo bin," I called and he turn back to me. "thank you. For everything." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He smile and nod slightly before walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sit on the bed and think to myself. I always liked woo bin better than jun pyo but he wasn't around as much as yi jung and ji hoo always did. He's always off doing work for his underground company but every time he's around, I always lost myself in his brown eyes and his smooth flows..but..gahh! what am I thinking! Even if I wasn't jun pyo's fiancée, he would never even take a second look upon me, that's for sure.

I sigh again and shake all the silly thoughts off. Slowly I walk to the closet and fetch myself a robe and undress myself. Horror struck me as saw a huge cut across my knees. I gasp. No wonder I can barely walk, my knee looked twice as large as the normal size would. Again, I sigh as if it could make the pain go away and drag my feet to the bathroom.

I stayed in the bathroom for almost 15 minutes before finally stepped outside. As I did, I saw I tshirt and a pair of pants was placed neatly on the king sized bed. I laugh to myself when I was that the shirt is actually a men's shirt but pit it on anyway. The pants however made me suffer. It kills me as it brushed my wound but again, taking a deep breath, I ignore it.

Less than 5 minutes after I put on my clothes, there's a knock at the door and I rush to open it (still hurting) and woo bin's angelic face peeked in.

"heyy..emm.."he said while his brushing his hands to his hair, feeling awkward. " I'm sorry bout the shirt. Cant seem to find any girls clothes around here."

I laugh as I notice that he is actually blushing. I added a mental note. He looked so cute! "its okay. I don't mind. At least there's something clean to wear right?"

Again, woo bin blush "yeah, so sorry though. By the way, I need to ask you. Are you hurt? Is there any cuts or anything?" he paused before recalled "how about your legs? Are they cool?"

I don't want woo bin to find out about my knee so I acted innocent. "hurt? No, no. I'm fine." I said but now that I remembered, the pain started to kick back in.

Woo bin however doesn't looked he took a step forward. "are you sure you're okay, jae kyung?" I can feel is eyes are fixed on me "please, don't lie to me." He added with his husky voice.

Suddenly, I lost my words. Woo bin is doing his magic on me and instantly I was stunned by him. My eyes are fixed oh his perfect feature which made me unaware that he was coming closer to me. Close enough until he only needed to use his finger to push me onto the soft bed.

I screamed as the same fear crawl back on me like it did few hours ago. "what are you doing?"

But I was overreacting. Wo bin was merely folding my pants up to my knee, exposing my would.

He snorted. " so much for not hurt." He said sarcasticly.

"so? What should I do then? Cry like a baby? I snap, sitting straight now.

"well, if crying would help me knowing wether you're hurt or no. yes. Why not?" he snap back and I fell into complete silence.

"you know what, just let ,me see it." He said, while reaching for the first aid kit-from wherever he got them- he observed my wound closely before doing his other magic. Fixing deep fighting cuts like mine.

Neither of us has anything else to say so we simply sit there in silence but I cant help flinching when woo bin patch my wound up. He keep apologizing though, as if he had make a huge mistake but I didn't complain anything.

"you know what woo bin. I still remember you." I said suddenly and he shift his attention to me instead of my wound. "hmm?" he said before recalling. " ."

"but I doenst remember you as woo bin gu jun pyo's friend."

He widens his eyes. "don't tell me you remember me as the evil Casanova because honestly, yi jung is much more evil that me" he said kidding around and I laughed.

"of course not" I replied and he beamed. "so you remembered me as the kind hearted and taugh woo bin?" he stated, a wide grin is on his face.

I didn't say anything but I simply nod and his grin turns into laughter. "Awesome" he said to himself quietly but I can hear him well. But again, I made no comment on it what so ever.

"there."he said. "all done." Pointing to my knee. The pain has lessen now. "do you want to go home or would you like to stay here?" he asked.

"home? You mean back to jun pyo's mansion? No way. I don't want to interrupt jun pyo and jandi."

"wait, you live at his house?"

"yeah, where else? I'm his fiancée remember?" I said, lifting my ring.

I noticed that his smile faded. "well, in that case, we really should go now. Its way too late."

"no, wait. I don't want to go back. There's jandi."

"well, you cant stay here,"

"why not!" I shouted. "you said you wont force me.!"

"look, its just not nice okay. Remember, you're junpyo's fiancée. I'm sure he's drop dead worried about you"

I rolled my eyes and look away. "worried? Not a chance. I'm certain that he is having the ime of his like with jan di right now." I pause for a brief second "besides, it's not like he loved me anyway." I curled myself on the bed, not meeting woo bin's eyes but I can tell that he's staring down at me.

"but…"he hesitated, you loved him right?" he asked.

"nope.. I never loved him" I lift my head and look at woo bin as I speak. His face shows no reaction but I swear I can see fireworks blasting in his brown eyes.

I shook my imagination away and went back staring at the black carpet. Few seconds later I felt woo bin settles himself on the bed, beside me. He too, stares at the same black carpet before asking. "how come no?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew the answer but I;m not sure if I should tell him or not. But ohh what the heck. Just go on and get over it.

I again lift my head and turn all my attention to woo bin. I stared into his glittering brown eyes and again took a deep breath before telling him my answer. " because the man I always loved since the first time I saw him is right beside me."

Woo bin's pov.

"" because the man I always loved since the first time I saw him is right beside me."

I was shocked and speechless. My brain felt as if everything was switched off but somehow, a voice manage to scream in my head. _Tell her that you love her too you idiot! _And I don't know how the hell did my head manage to picture jun pyo shouting at me and later smiled. _Go on, take the monkey away. Take her and make sure she leaves my jandi and I alone. _

I was happy to hear that jae kyung has loved me but the information was too…shocking. Who could have thought, after months thinking that the woman I love is loving my own 'brother' would actually have the same feeling like I did towards her.

It was..really unexpected.

Still, I manage to fool myself. I was too lost in my own thoughts until I didn't even realizes that ha jae kyung is crying. I did nothing though. I was still numb and that certainly was a very dumb move as jae kyung take a grip of herself and stand up.

Third person p.o.v

Wiping her tears with her hands, she speak. "I'm sorry to bother you. Forget everything I have said. Obviously, I wasn't in the right state of mind. I should go." She bow slightly to woo bin and quickly dash out of the room, leaving woo bin staring stupidly.

Jae kyung run as fast as she can into the dark and cold outside. Her surrounding was thick black forest and only lighted with simple street lamp. She never notice before that the road to woo bin's house was filled with trees but ofcourse, he is the son of the well known mafia in korea right?

Jae kyung's tears are still flowing from her eyes and her hair waltz behind her. Her legs is begging her to stop and her previous wound earlier is killing her. The wind is blowing hard as the rain started to fall down. Unable to ignore the pains both in her heart and her knee, jae kyung stop running and lowered herself to the ground, panting under the street lamp hoping that its light could somehow comfort her.

She cried more as she pulls out her 'engagement' ring and throws it to the street. 'how stupid can I be?' she talks to herself. ' _actually considered getting married to that stupid curly haired guy and confess my feelings to song woo bin. Obviously I was never his type. Coming_ _to korea was a bad idea.i should go back to new York.'_

The rain and the wind is making jae kyung feeling numb again. She started to shiver as a gergio Armani perfumed coat cover her. Jae kyung was startled and jump on her feet instantly.

But instead of seeing a face, she was pulled closer into a warm embrace. A calming 'ocean' scent filled her head as the 'someone' whisper quietly to her ears.

"I'm so sorry but I love you too."

Jae kyung's eyes widen and woo bin pulled away. He said "I have always loved you since the first time we met and I hoped that you would be mine." he kneeled down on his knee and pull out a ring. Jae kyung smiled as he continue. "I called jun pyo and he agree.. will you marry me?"

Jae kyung nod and said yes as woo bin stood up and seal _their_ deal with a kiss.


End file.
